Displays are provided in many public locations for advertising purposes, for information and for entertainment of people as they pass by and/or wait in a location. Directed advertising, product placement and the like are technologies that media content providers embrace in certain circumstances. People, as well, embrace the technology that allows information that is of interest to them to be provided to them.